bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 140c. Nonny and the Chocolate Factory (part 3)
This story is about a young boy named Charlie Bucket (Nonny) who comes from a poor but loving family and would love nothing more than to find a golden ticket to enter the amazing chocolate factory run by inventor and owner Guppy Wonka (Molly). As luck would have it, Charlie finds the last golden ticket and goes on this once-in-a-lifetime adventure with his grandpa Joe (Mr. Grouper). Among the other four winners are Augustus Gloop (Gil), a gluttonous kid who stuffs his face with sweets; Veruca Salt (Deema), a spoiled rich girl; Violet Beauragarde (Oona), a champion trophy gum chewer; and Mike Teavee (Goby), a kid who spends more time watching TV and playing video games than anything else. Most fascinating is the mysterious Guppy Wonka who in turn had a troubled childhood and has a special grand prize at the end for one of the kids. Also along the tour are Wonka's staff the singing, working Oompa Loompas (Little Fish). *Molly as Willy Wonka *Nonny as Charlie Bucket *Mr. Grouper as Grandpa Joe *Mrs. Grouper as Grandma Josephine *Mr. Langoustine as Grandpa George *Avi's Mother as Grandma Georgina *Mrs. Pirruccello as Mrs. Bucket *Mr. Pirruccello as Mr. Bucket *Mrs. Shaskan as Mrs. Beauregarde *Mr. Wahler as Mr. Salt *Little Fish as the Oompa Loompas *Mr. Gordon as Dr. Wonka *Mr. Imani as Mr. Teavee *Mrs. Gentilella as Mrs. Gloop *Oona as Violet Beauregarde *Deema as Veruca Salt *Goby as Mike Teavee *Gil as Augustus Gloop *Martin as Prince Pondicherry *Dot as the Indian Princess *This might be similiar to the 2005 film, "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." *This is the first time Gil, Goby, Deema and Oona play nasty kids. *These are the first appearances of the four nasty kid's mother and father. *The characters are similiar to the ones in the film, but their own names are in this special instead of the character's names. The parents and children were going down a huge hallway that smelt like candy, or like melting fudge. Molly: Just drop your coats anywhere. Mr. Imani: Molly? Sure is toasty in here. Molly: What? Oh, yeah. I have to keep it warm in here, because my workers are used to an extremely hot climate. They just can't stand in the cold. Nonny: Who are the workers? Molly: All in good time. Now... Oona hugs Molly on her arm. Oona: Molly, I'm Oona Shaskan. Molly Oh? I don't care. Oona: Well, you should care. Because I'm the girl that's gonna win the special prize at the end. Molly: Well, you do seem confident, and confidence is key. Deema steps in front of Molly. Deema: I'm Deema Wahler. It's very nice to meet you, mam. Molly: I always thought the name deema is a rain cloud. Ha! Deema looked at Molly angry in her eyes. Gil: I'm Gil. I love your chocolate. Gil puts a Guppy bar in his mouth. Molly: I can see that. So do I. I never expected to have so much in common. Molly chuckles to himself. He looked in back of himself and he saw Goby Imani. Molly: You... you're Goby Imani. You're the little devil who cracked the system. Then, Molly saw Nonny Pirruccello. Molly: And you. Well, you're just lucky to be here, aren't you? And the rest of you must be their... pa... pa... pa... Molly couldn't say "parents" so Mr. Wahler corrected him. Mr. Wahler: Parents. Molly: Yeah. Moms and dads. Molly stops for a moment and her face goes blank. Molly: Dad? Papa? Molly looks horrified. The children and parents look puzzled. Molly looks up at them and then smiles. Molly: Okay, then. Let's move along. Everyone finally walk down the hallway. Gil was eating his candy bar when He hands Nonny it. Gil: Would you like some chocolate? Nonny: Sure. Gil snatches the candy bar away from Nonny. Gil: Then you should have brought some. Gil laughed in her face and took another big bite out of the Guppy bar. Deema Wahler and Oona Shaskan stare at each other and then start to smile. Deema: Let's be friends. Oona: Best friends. Deema and Oona link arms to each other. Everyone stopped walking in front of a white door standing in front of Molly. Molly: An important room, this. After all, it is a chocolate factory. Goby: Then why is the door so small? Molly: That's to keep all the great big chocolaty flavour inside. Molly pulled some large keys from his pocket, he started looking for the exact key for the small door. He unlocks the small door, and then opens the big white door. Molly: Now, do be careful, my dear children. Don't lose your heads. Don't get overexcited. Just keep very calm. Everybody stood in shock when they saw the Chocolate Room. Gil dropped his mouth and his candy bar fell to the grass. Nonny was in shock still. Nonny: It's beautiful. Molly: What? Oh, yeah, it's very beautiful. Molly smiles. Nonny, Mr. Grouper, Gil, Mrs. Gentilella, Oona Shaskan, Mrs. Shaskan, Mr. Wahler, Deema Wahler, Mr. Imani, Goby Imani and Molly walked across the bridge. Molly: Every drop of the river, is hot, melted chocolate of the finest quality. Underneath the bridge was a large river covered all in chocolate. There was candy all around the Chocolate Room including candycanes, lollipops, edible grass, fruits, and even more. There is also a chocolate waterfall. Molly points to the chocolate river. Molly: The waterfall is most important. Mixes the chocolate. Churns it up. Makes it light and frothy. By the way... no other factory in the world, mixes it's chocolate by waterfall, my dear children. And you can take that to the bank. Above the bridge, there stood a huge pipe that carried chocolate in the chocolate river. Molly: People. Those pipes... suck up the chocolate, and carry it away, all over the factory. Thousands of gallons an hour. Yeah. And do you like my meadow? Try some of my grass. Please have a blade. Please do. It's so delectable and so darn good-looking. Nonny: You can eat the grass? Molly started to talk in her high pitched voice. Molly: Of course you can. Everything in this room is eatable. Even I'm eatable. But that is called canibalism, my dear children, and is, in fact frowned upon in most societies. Yeah. Enjoy. Go on. Scoot, scoot. All the kids and parents dashed super fast to eat. Gil went faster than anyone in the whole place, he even pushed Nonny out of the way. Poor Nonny. Mr. Wahler looked at Molly weirdly looking her up in down. Molly stares at Mr. Wahler in a creepy way. Mr. Wahler walks off from him. Molly chuckles to herself as she walks off. Goby Imani was near a plant made of strawberry juice. Goby started to stomp on the strawberry plant. Juice started to go around Goby making a huge mess. Mr. Imani: Son. Please. Goby: Dad, he said, "enjoy." Nonny went over to a tree with apples in it. He was about to grab one when he saw a hand that grabbed the apple that Nonny wanted to pick. Nonny looked behind himself and saw who it was. It was Oona Shaskan, she takes her gum out her mouth and sticks it behind her ear. Nonny: Why hold onto it? Why not just start a new piece? Oona: Because then I wouldn't be a champion. I'd be a loser, like you. Oona ran away from Nonny laughing to herself. Nonny ran away from the annoying Oona Shaskan. Mrs. Gentilella was hiding candy in her handbag. Molly Gentilella was eating candy from a candy plant. Mrs. Shaskan was eating berries from a giant pumpkin. Mr. Wahler walks and stares at her. Mrs. Shaskan looks back and smiles at Mr. Wahler with red gooey teeth that were the berries she was eating. Molly Gentilella was eating lots of candy the most. She eats some candycanes, then she eats a handful of grass. Deema and her father were over near some lollipops putting them in their mouths. Deema: Daddy, look over there. What is it? It's a little animal. Over there, by the waterfall. Everyone came to see what Deema was seeing. Everyone went over to see some little orange animals working. Mrs. Shaskan: There's 2 of them. Mr. Imani: There's more than 2. Mrs. Gentilella: Where do they come from? Nonny: Who are they? Goby: Are they real animals? Molly: Of course they're real animals. They're Little Fish. Mr. Wahler: Little Fish? Molly: Imported, direct from Fish Land. Mr. Imani: There's no such place. Molly: What? Mr. Imani: Molly, I teach high-school geography, and I'm here to tell you... Molly: Well, then you'll know all about it, and, oh, what a terrible country it is. Mollymakes a disgusted face. Molly: The whole place is nothing but thick jungles infested by the most dangerous beasts in the entire world. Hornswogglers and snozzwangers and those terrible, wicked, whangdoodles. I went to Fish Land looking for exotic new flavours for candy. Instead, I found the Little Fish. They lived in tree houses to escape from the fierce creatures who lived below. The Little Fish ate nothing but green caterpillars, which tasted revolting. The Little Fish kept looking for other things to mash up with the caterpillars to make them taste better. Red beetles, the bark of the bong-bong tree. All of them beastly, but not quite so beastly as the caterpillars. But the food they longed for the most was the cocoa bean. A Little Fish was lucky if he or she found 3 or 4 cocoa beans a year. But, oh, how they craved them. All they'd ever think about was cocoa beans. The cocoa bean happens to be the thing from which chocolate is made, so I told the chief, "Come live in my factory. You can have all the cocoa beans you want! I will even pay your wages in cocoa beans if you wish!" They are such wonderful workers. I feel must warn you, though, they are rather mischievous. Always making jokes. Molly smiles. Mrs. Gentilella: Gil, my child, that is not a good thing you do! Mrs. Gentilella was standing in big shock. Molly: Hey, Gilly don't do that. My chocolate must never be touch by human hands. Gil didn't listen, he just started drinking the chocolate river. But suddenly, He lost his balance. Gil had fallen in the chocolate river, gasping for air and trying to swim to save herself. Molly rolled his eyes. Mrs. Gentilella: He'll drown! He can't swim! Save him! Gil! No! Gil was spinning around in the chocolate river. Mrs. Gentilella: Gil! A large pipe came towards Gil. Mrs. Gentilella: Gil! Watch out! Gil got sucked in the pipe. Chocolate started to come up the pipe pushing Gil up. Oona: There he goes. Mrs. Gentilella: Call the fire brigade! Mrs. Shaskan: It's a wonder how that pipe is big enough. Nonny: It isn't big enough. he's slowing down. Goby: He's gonna stick. Mr. Imani: I think he has. Mr. Wahler: He's blocked the whole pipe. Gil was going slower and slower in the pipe. He is now stuck. The chocolate stopped going up and it's blocked by Gil. Nonny: Look. The Little Fish. Deema: What are they doing? Molly: Why, I believe they're going to treat us to a little song. It is quite a special occasion of course. They haven't had a fresh audience in many a moon. The Little Fish stopped working and start going around the Chocolate Room dancing and singing. Little Fish: *singing* Gil, Gil, The great big, greedy nincompoop, Gil, so big and vile, So greedy, foul and infantitle, "Come on!" we cried "the time is ripe, To send her shooting up the pipe!" But don't, dear children, be alarmed, Gil will not be harmed, Gil will not be harmed. Although, of course, we must admit, He will be altered quite a bit, Slowly wheels go round and round, And cogs begin to grind and pound, This greedy brute, this louse's ear, Is loved by people everywhere, For who could hate or bear a grudge, Against a luscious bit of fudge? Just then, Gil started shooting up the pipe very fast. He shot up all the way to the end of the pipe and disappeared. Molly: Bravo! Well done! Aren't they delightful? Aren't they charming? Mr. Wahler: I do say, that all seemed rather rehearsed. Goby: Like they knew it was gonna happen. Molly: Oh, nonsense. Mrs. Gentilella was very shocked. Mrs. Gentilella: Where is my daughter? Where does that pipe go to? Molly: That pipe, it just so happens to lead directly to the room where I make the most delicious kind of strawberry flavoured, chocolate-coated fudge. Mrs. Gentilella: Then she will be made into strawberry flavoured, chocolate-coated fudge. They'll be selling her by the pound all over the world? Molly: No. I wouldn't allow it. The taste would be terrible. Can you imagine Gil-flavoured, chocolate coated? Eww. No one would buy it. Molly rolls her tongue and makes a noise. A Little Fish appears. Molly: I want you to take Mrs. Gentilella up to the fudge room, okay? Help her find her son. Take a long stick and start poking around in the big chocolate-mixing barrel, okay? The Little Fish took Mrs. Gentilella to the fudge room. Nonny: Molly? Molly: Huh? Nonny: Why would Gil's name already be in the Little Fish song, unless...? Molly: Improvisation is a parlour trick. Anyone can do it. You, little girl. Say something. Anything. Oona: Chewing gum. Molly: Chewing gum is really gross, Chewing gum I hate the most. See? Exactly the same. Goby: No, it isn't. Molly: Uh, you really shouldn't mumble. Because I can't understand a word you're saying. Now, on with the tour. Everyone follows Molly. Nonny: Are the Little Fish really joking? Mr. Grouper: Of course they're joking. That girl will be fine. Nonny and Mr. Grouper follow Molly and the others. End of Part 3 Category:Episodes